A Love of Comic Books by SammyxWa
by Just a Kiss Contest
Summary: ENTRY FOR THE JUST A KISS CONTEST: Leah Clearwater is at a post-graduation party when she meets Jacob Black. They hit it off talking about comic books. She can't help but feel drawn to him. Too bad he is flying back to New York in the morning.


**Just a Kiss Contest**

**Story Title: A Love of Comic Books**

**Penname: SammyxWa**

**Summary: ****Leah Clearwater is at a post-graduation party when she meets Jacob Black. They hit it off talking about comic books. She can't help but feel drawn to him. Too bad he is flying back to New York in the morning.**

**Word Count: 2,912**

**To view other entries, please visit: ****.net/u/2922402/Just_a_Kiss_Contest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Wolf Pack. Stephenie Meyer does. I simply manipulate them to do as I please.**

* * *

><p>"Really Paul? You know I don't do parties." I told my best friend of seven years. He knew that I was too awkward to hang with the kids he ran with. I also knew I'd be one of the only girls there that wasn't attached to a "pack member".<p>

"Please Leah! I know you're leaving in a few days and I wanna say goodbye!" He whined. God, I could see him making those big puppy eyes at me. I hated how easily he could manipulate me with that look. I sighed heavily into the phone and he laughed. "See! I knew you couldn't resist! Be here at nine and I'll make sure you have a night you'll never forget!"_Oh god._ Now I was worried. Paul's idea of "a night you'll never forget" usually involved lots of booze and getting someone laid. Of course, I hadn't had sex in almost two years. After losing my virginity to Embry, I swore off of guys and sex. It wasn't as pleasurable as everyone made it out to be. In fact, it felt like more of a chore to me.

Shaking my head from thoughts of Embry and that horrid night, I forced myself up the stairs and into the bathroom. _Might as well shower before I go over there._ I let my long black hair out of the high ponytail I had it in and turned the shower on. As the small bathroom fogged up, I found myself staring at my reflection. My dark eyes had long ago lost that sparkle they had when I was still innocent and young. My mother told me she missed the way they used to light up back then. My black hair was straight and rather boring. I had once kept it short until a guy told me he liked long hair. I grew it out just for him and he decided to pick my best friend over me. "Fucking Sam…" I cursed softly. I still hated that asshole for picking Emily over me. I really hoped he wouldn't be at that party tonight.

Fifteen minutes later, I found myself standing in front of my closet with just my undies on. My lips were pursed as I threw shirts aside until I found the perfect one; a dark green shirt with the Green Lantern symbol right between my breasts. I pulled out a pair of old ripped up jeans and slipped those on just as I heard someone coming up the stairs. "Seth? Is that you?"

"Guess again, Lee!" Fuck. _Why was Paul here?_ I put my hand on my hip as he turned the corner and stood in my doorway. I could see by the look on his face that my outfit wasn't exactly what he had been planning on. "Really, Leah? Why not get all sexy?" My head tilted to the side slightly as my eyes dropped a bit. I was giving him that "are you fucking serious?" look and he put his hands up slightly. "I know you don't normally do sexy, but this is your last time to get back at Sam and Embry for using you." His words hit a soft spot, causing me to huff and look back into my closet.

"Look, Paul, I know you think I want back at them, but I don't. I'm over it. Please, just let me dress comfortably tonight." I begged Paul. He looked me over again before speaking. "Fine but you have to wear your green Chucks with it and you have to at least put your hair up." I grinned at Paul and simply nodded in agreement. If I hadn't known he was banging some chick named Rebecca, I would swear he was gay. That boy had a better sense for fashion than any girl I knew. Once Paul made sure I had done what he asked, he led me out to his car and off we went.

"I'm guessing you knew I was planning on bailing?" I ask him once we are in the car. He simply nodded and turned up the radio a bit more. Fuck. I really hated when he was right. If he hadn't shown up, I probably would have turned around halfway there and gone back to the house. I'd call and make up some period excuse, which would only make him try to guilt-trip me into coming anyway. "Well thanks for sparing me the puppy eyes over the phone again." Paul looked over at me and grinned. God, I hated him sometimes.

We arrived at Paul's house almost half an hour after leaving my place. I could hear the music as we pulled into his parking lot. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out an aspirin and popped it into my mouth. I swallowed hard as Paul came around and opened my door for me. "After you, my dear Leah." My eyes rolled as I got out. "I hope Becca doesn't mind you flirting with me, Paulie." His upper lip pulled up a bit at the nickname and I couldn't hold back my giggle. Ever since Jersey Shore aired, he hated being called Paulie because "he was so much hotter than that damn Guido." I headed up to the front door with Paul following on my heels. We entered and I was immediately pulled into a hug by Quil. I had to hit him in the back of the head to make him let me go. That kid hugged like a bear sometimes.

I made my way into the kitchen and poured a drink of whatever the red stuff was in the bowl. Well, I knew it was punch, but I had no idea what it might have been spiked with. After taking a sip and nearly gagging, I knew what it was; rum. I quickly poured the drink out in the sink and went hunting for the Jagërmeister and Red Bull. As I was reaching for the freezer door, a russet skin hand shot out and grabbed it before me, pulling the cold storage door open. "Allow me." That voice sent a chill up my spine. As I turned to see who it belonged to, I was surprised that I had no idea who the boy was. After looking him over once, I realized he was far from a boy, he was a full grown man. _Holy shit._ He raised an eyebrow at me and cleared his throat. "Trying to catch flies in that mouth of yours?"

My eyes went wide and I felt my cheeks heat up. I quickly closed my mouth and grabbed the dark green bottle from the freezer. I found the Red Bull on the counter, next to a variety of other drink mixes. Turning my back to the stranger, I quickly made a JagërBomb and chugged it. The burn of the alcohol made me visibly shiver. "So, can I at least get your name or should I just call you Green Lantern all night?" I could feel his hot breath on my ear. Shit, he moved fast. I hadn't even heard him step across the linoleum floor to where I was standing. "Jacob!" Paul's voice echoed through the loud music pounding in the air. So, his name was Jacob. I bit my lip as I turned to see the two in a hug. I wrinkled my nose. I should have known he was – "Leah! This is Jake. He graduated a year ahead of us at Forks High." No wonder I didn't recognize him. He wasn't from La Push after all.

"So your name is Leah, huh?" Jacob asked with a smug look on his face. Part of me wanted to slap him, but god his dark eyes were beautiful. I found myself staring a little more than I should when he laughed at me. "Hey, Paul, it looks like I've dazzled her." My cheeks lit up with heat once more as I mock glared at him. He looked at me and laughed again. "Are you a comic book geek?" He asked as he reached his large hand out, touching the Green Lantern symbol on my shirt. I swear he could feel my heart racing as his finger lingered there longer than it should have.

"I happen to have a soft spot for the Green Lantern, yes. I also happen to like Batman, mainly for The Joker though." I admitted to him. Yeah, I loved that clown psychopath and his lovely little Harley Quinn. I watched as Jake's eyes lit up a bit. "I'm guessing you like him, too?" It was then he quoted a few famous Joker lines and I nearly jumped him right then. As much as I hated to admit it, guys who knew their comics made me melt. Of course, Jacob was the first guy I had met in my life who knew those lines just as well as I did. _And Paul thought I should wear something different._ I made myself another drink, chugging it just like I had the first one before I motioned for Jacob to follow me. I wanted to talk somewhere that wasn't so loud.

I led Jacob out to the pond that lay behind Paul's house. We sat down on the dock and started talking about anything we could think of. Turns out, Jacob had grown up reading his dad's old comic books. I told him I stole mine from Seth since Mom would only buy them for him. "She would tell me that comic books were only for boys. She could never get over the fact that I was going to be a nerdy tomboy." Jacob put his hand on mine and squeezed it lightly. "Well, I like the fact that you're a nerdy tomboy." I turned slightly and our eyes met. There was something dangerous in his eyes, but, god, I loved it. We leaned into one another, our faces moving closer than they should have been.

What was I doing? I had just met Jacob and here I wanted to kiss him? I absent-mindedly licked my lips as he scooted closer to me. We were just about to touch our lips together when a loud whoop was heard from behind us. We both turned to see Paul and Embry hollering at us from the yard. "Fuck." I cussed softly, smiling when I heard Jacob chuckle. "I'm sorry. I thought we'd be alone out here… BUT IT SEEMS SOME PEOPLE CAN'T MIND THEIR OWN BUSINESS!" I yelled up to the pair that had ruined out moment. Jacob said not to worry about it and got up, jogging back up to where the guys stood. Disappointed, I followed after him. He went inside with Embry while Paul grabbed my hand to get my attention.

"Listen, Lee… Jake is great guy and all, but don't you think this is moving a little fast? I mean, you just met him less than an hour ago." I could see the worry in his eyes. I hated it when he worried about me.

"I can't help it, Paul. I've never felt so drawn to someone before… Not even Sam attracted me like Jake does." I bit my lower lip and sighed. What was I thinking? Paul was right. This was moving too fast. Maybe I should just spend more time with him first.

"Just don't lose your heart yet, Leah. I love you too much to see you hurt again." Paul hugged me close and led me back inside. Everyone was dancing in the living room and after another drink; I had joined in with the group. I had to get my mind off of Jacob before things got too hot and heavy. As I was dancing, I felt someone behind me, grinding into me in a very sexual way. I turned to see an obviously drunk Sam dancing there. My lip pulled up in a near snarl as he wrapped his arm around my middle and pulled me back against him. I tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let go.

"Oh, calm down, Leah. I just wanna dance." He slurred in my ear. Oh there was no fucking way this was happening. "Fuck off, Sam." I spat back at him as I dug my nails into the arm that held me. He cursed out loud and shoved me forward, right into Jacob. I fell to the ground, but I wasn't there long as I felt Jake helping me up. He was glaring daggers at Sam. This was not good. At all. I knew Sam better than anyone and I knew he would be looking for a fight. I quickly grabbed Jake's arm and shook my head at him. I then nodded towards the kitchen and he reluctantly allowed me to lead him out of the living room before things got bad. Instead of stopping in the kitchen, we kept moving until we were heading upstairs to the guest bedroom. I peeked in to make sure it was safe before I led him in there and locked the door.

Jacob flipped the light on and started looking over me for bruises. "Oh, I'm fine, Jake. I don't know why you're bothering anyway. I just fell." I said as I sat on the bed once he let me go. "I just want to make sure you're okay. That guy is a jackass." I laughed out loud. "That jackass was supposed to be the love of my life." He looked at me with a sour expression on his face. "It obviously didn't work out, silly." I still wondered why he cared. He sat on the bed next to me, causing me to scoot closer to him as the bed dipped. My stomach felt tingly as our hands touched for the second time tonight.

I looked over at him and smiled softly. I really wanted nothing more than to kiss him right in that moment. He looked gorgeous sitting next to me. He was wearing a simple gray shirt and brown shorts with really stupid looking sandals. "Those sandals are ugly." I stated, trying not to laugh at the hurt look on his face. "What? I love these sandals!" He stated with a pout. "They look like something an old dude would wear with socks." We both laughed because we both knew it was true. His hand came up and he touched my cheek lightly. "I like hearing you laugh Leah." My heart pounded in my chest as he leaned into me once more. This time, no one interrupted us.

Our lips met in a brief kiss at first. He was testing the waters with me. I kissed him back just as briefly and before I knew it, he grabbed me and pinned me down against the bed. Our lips crashed into one another's in a dance of passion and lust. His hands travelled under my shirt, causing me to moan and arch my back. Jacob dragged his nails down against my skin as his tongue ran across my lower lip. I allowed his tongue entrance into my mouth as I ran my own nails over his cloth covered shoulders. He moaned into our kiss and I felt a fire burn all the way to my core. God, he was sexy.

We broke the kiss to readjust our position on the bed. I was now on top and in control. I sat on his lap, pulling him up into me as we kissed again. Hands roamed, not missing an inch of skin. I whimpered into his mouth as our tongues wrestled. He bit my lower lip and tugged on it, causing me to shiver above him. "You are so fucking sexy, Leah." He told me between our fast kisses. I had never wanted a man more in my entire life, but he stopped me as I tried to take my shirt off. "We can't do anything else, Leah." In that second, I felt my heart shatter. The man of my dreams was rejecting me. "Why?" I asked as my voice cracked while saying that single word. He sighed and fell back onto the bed. His fingers tugged in his dark locks as his eyes met mine. "I go back to New York in the morning. I won't be back for another year." In that second, I knew I had to make the best of this. "Then, shut up and kiss me again, Jake. I never want you to forget my lips on yours."

I sometimes wonder what would have become of Jake and I if he hadn't had to go back to New York the next morning. It had been a year since that night at Paul's party and I had lost hope he would come back. I was getting ready to pack up my bag when I heard a knock on the front door of my apartment in Seattle. "Who could that be?" I wondered out loud. As I opened the door, a flash of russet coloured skin shot forward and grabbed me. Lips met in a desperate, yet, passionate kiss. Tongues danced and moans echoed into the hallway. Never breaking the kiss, he pushed me inside and shut the door behind him. We were headed to my bedroom to finish what we started 365 days ago. Jacob Black had come back for me and I had never been happier. Who knew my obsession with comic books would bag me a guy as amazing as him.


End file.
